


Sharing is Caring

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: You accompany Anakin and Obi-wan on a Diplomatic mission.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 345





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. That's it. Filth. 
> 
> Tumblr: @sarcastic-bubble

When you were assigned to accompany two Jedi knights on a lengthy diplomatic mission you had expected a pair of crusty old men. After all, it was a diplomatic mission. Assuming the planet didn’t spontaneously combust there wouldn’t really be any danger, so there was no need for skilled warriors.

When you stepped through the airlock of the hanger where you were to meet the Jedi, you were quite surprised when you found the exact opposite waiting for you. It was putting it lightly to say the two men were attractive. Your eyes were drawn to what had to be the younger of the two; his boyish grin and the way his hand combed through his hair far too charming for their own good.

It was the other Jedi that noticed your presence first. He motioned towards you redirecting his companion’s attention. When the dark-haired Jedi’s eye’s met yours you realized you had been staring. You took a moment to settle the blush you felt rising at being caught and then finished your approach.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Senator.” The bearded man’s smile was pleasant as spoke. “Allow me to introduce ourselves. I’m Obi-wan Kenobi and this,” he took a moment to gesture to the other Jedi, “is Anakin Skywalker. We’re the Jedi assigned to accompany you.”

You made a mental note of both the names praying you wouldn’t forget them later. “Well, I look forward to working with you Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker.”

Anakin chuckled softly before crossing his arms. “I wouldn’t worry about formalities, Senator. Just Anakin and Obi-wan are fine.”

“Then you might as well stop calling me Senator,” you replied, “this will be a long trip after all. I imagine it’ll go a lot smoother if we can all just be friends.”

“Oh, I doubt that’ll be a problem,” chuckled out Obi-wan, “now, while I’d love to stand here chatting; I’m afraid we’ll have to do all our getting to know each other on the ship. We do have people waiting for us after all.” He offered his arm for you to take. You had heard rumours about this specific Jedi. Many of the female Senators were quite fond of him and liked to gossip about the times he had flirted with them. You had never paid much attention to them but it was becoming increasingly easy to understand their obsession.

You slipped your arm through his, it would be rude for you to deny his gesture. He was just trying to be a gentleman after all. You spared Anakin a quick glance and were met once again with that boyish smile of his. It was going to be the death of you; you knew that much. And so was Obi-wan if the way your heart sped up upon his touch was any indication of how the next month would go. This assignment was already far more interesting than you had originally expected.

———-

Becoming friends with the two Jedi wasn’t difficult. Their personalities were easily just as attractive as they were. You found out quite quickly that the rumours of Obi-wan being a flirt were true and, as inappropriate as it was, you craved the attention he gave you. And Anakin. He had a teasing yet kind personality that you couldn’t get enough of.

You grew close to the men; finding yourself seeking them out during your free time. So, it was no surprise to anyone when you and Obi-wan found yourselves up late together. Anakin had excused himself earlier in the evening leaving the two of you alone in the living area of their shared quarters.

Obi-wan took a sip of the dark drink in his hand before setting it down on a small table next to the couch. He was quick to snatch the glass from your hand as well. “I think you’ve had enough of that,” he said, placing your glass next to his.

“What, no! Give that back!” You leaned across his lap desperately reaching for the glass.

His gently pushed you back laughing. “None of that Senator. We have to work to do early tomorrow and as cute as you are drunk I don’t think the politicians will share my sentiment.”

“I’m not drunk,” your protest. One of his eyebrows cocked as a smirk formed on his lips; lips you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off of. “Okay, so maybe I’m a little drunk, but it’s not anything I can’t sleep off.”

“And that’s why I’m stopping you now,” he replied. He relaxed back on the couch, his legs spread and one arm propped up on the back cushion.

You also repositioned yourself on the piece of furniture; your body facing his and your legs tucked underneath you. “Well then, Master Kenobi, since you won’t let me indulge in my drink; would you care to indulge my curiosity for just a moment?” You could feel yourself shifting close as you spoke, leaving less and less space between your bodies.

“Of course.”

“Then tell me, does the Jedi code have anything to say against physical relations?” you asked, the alcohol making you bold; removing any pretense of how wrong what you’re asking might be.

“Not explicitly, no.”

You hadn’t noticed him leaning closer until you felt his breath brush across your face, it smelt of Alcohol. Up close you noticed more about him than you had before; the way his smirk grew and the slight shake to his head as he spoke only served to full the fire you felt burning in your chest.

Your noses were nearly brushing when you finally answered. “I see,” your voice was hardly more than a whisper. You raised your hand slowly and only stopped when you could feel the very ends of his beard tickled your fingers. There was an electricity that filled the small space that separated you. It made you desperate to close it. To finally give in to the pull you felt whenever you were near the man.

You never had the chance.

The sound of a door opening caused you to jump back in surprise. Anakin stood sleepily in the doorway running a hand through his messy hair. “You two talk so loud, you know that? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Sorry Anakin,” apologized Obi-wan.

Anakin had already turned around and waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, whatever. I’m going to back bed.” 

Obi-wan stood and then offered you a hand, which you gladly took. “It’s getting late, you should get to bed as well,” he said while helping you up.

“I suppose I should,” you sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Despite the earlier intrusion the need to kiss him was still there yet instead of giving in to your desires, you turned and left; retiring to your rooms for the rest of the evening.

———

After that night you never had a moment with Obi-wan where you were both alone. You were accompanied by various politicians or Anakin and any given moment.

Anakin was his own problem. More specifically the effect he had on you. Where his old master was more subtle in his actions and compliments Anakin was more forthright. Not a day went by where he didn’t take a moment to compliment you on your appearance. And he never missed a chance to tease you while that gorgeous smirk played at his lips. Every time you saw it you had to resist the urge to kiss him. You didn’t know if it was intentional but the way he looked at you didn’t help. There were times your eyes would meet his. On the surface his expression was pleasant, but hidden not-so-well in his gaze was a desire to take you where you stood.

You always rationalized these occurrences as being just your imagination or you projecting your own desire for the man onto him. Of course, the fact that you had any sort of feelings for the Jedi was a problem, but as long as you could tell yourself it wasn’t reciprocated you’d be content keeping it to yourself.

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and admired yourself in the vanity mirror before you. Your gracious hosts had decided to throw a banquet in honour of the aid you and your companions had provided. Seeing as it was a formal event you had taken the opportunity to dress up a little more than usual.

Your makeup had been applied delicately to accentuate your features and your hair tied up in intricate yet delicate knots. The dress you had picked out was a deep red and lay waiting for you on your bed.

Standing up from the plush bench of the vanity you walk over to your dress. You take a moment to smooth your hands over the silky fabric; removing all the creases. You were going to love great in it, you could already tell.

Lifting the dress from the bed you carefully stepped into it. Reaching for the small zipper located in the back of the dress you were met with a problem. You couldn’t reach. Realizing you were going to have to call for a servant to help you opened your door just enough to peek your head out. Instead of finding a member of the palace staff as you had hoped you Anakin was standing there hand raised as if to knock on your door.

“Oh, Anakin! Can I help you with something?” you greeted with a sweet yet surprised smile.

“I was just coming to see if you were almost ready,” he said and then gestured at the door, “can I come in?”

You had to think for just a moment. There was the small problem of your unzipped dress and the sheer amount of ass that visible while it was in that state but he could also be the solution to the problem. With no one else in sight, you opened the door enough for him to come in.

“I actually need your help with something,” you say closing the door behind Anakin.

He looked at you, a small amount of concern swirling around in his blue eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes. Everything is fine,” you were quick to reassure him. “I just need you to zip up my dress.” When you turned around Anakin’s breath hitched and you mentally cursed yourself for choosing to wear such lacy bottoms. You worried it made it seem like you had wanted him to see you like this. But maybe you had.

He was gentle as he worked the zipper up the dress. Every time his fingers brushed against the ridge of your spine you breathe caught in your through and a shiver shot through your body. You only hoped Anakin hadn’t noticed

Anakin laughed behind you once finished and his fingers ghosted over your bare shoulder. “Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

“Possibly, but what are you going to do about it?” You continued to face forward not trusting yourself to look back at him.

He stepped closer, you could feel the heat radiating off his body. His fingers lazily continued to brush against your skin; this time daring to dip over your should and trace the line of your collar bone.

“I could help you ease some of the tension,” his voice was low as he spoke and you could feel his breath hitting the back of your ear, “I’ve been feeling it too, you know.”

Your attention was pulled away from the heat pooling in your stomach by a knock at your door. “(Y/N), are you still in there? I sent Anakin to get you but he obviously hasn’t come back yet.” There was no mistaking the voice outside the door for anyone but Obi-wan.

You stepped away from Anakin and opened the door. “Sorry for keeping you waiting Obi. He was helping me with my dress,” you quickly apologize.

You watched his eyes wander over your body, taking everything you were offering. He brought your hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. Throughout the gesture, his eyes never left yours. “You look absolutely stunning tonight,” he said the moment your hand had left his mouth, “I doubt there will be a person there that can keep their eyes off you.” You knew what he was really saying was that he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off you. 

Anakin, obviously annoyed at being interrupted early, walked up behind you and leaned against the doorframe; his body brushing against yours. “Well if we’re in a big enough hurry from you to come find us we should get going.”

“Of course,” Obi-wan was quick to offer you his arm, “M’lady?” He was being as charming as always and you couldn’t resist the chance to slip your arm through his.

————

The banquet ending up being rather disappointing. There was plenty to eat and drink and overall it had been rather good. The disappointing part was how much work you ended up doing. You had been hoping to send the evening in the company of your Jedi companions but the other politicians had started seeking out your attention the moment you walked in. You were a senator after all, which meant that you had far more power than the local politicians. They all wanted to be on your good side and they did seem to realize that the best way to do that at the moment was to leave you alone.

You were slightly flushed from drinking when a warm hand on your shoulder grabbed your attention. “Obi-wan and I are heading back to our rooms for the evening.” It was Anakin, “I was wondering if you’d like to join us?” You couldn’t be more thankful that he had decided then to come and save you. The man in front of you was incredibly borning and you were worried if you listened to him any longer you’d fall asleep.

You turned and slipped his hand from your shoulder and into your hand and into yours. “I’d love that,” you turned your head to face the man you had been talking to, “I’m sorry for leaving so soon but I promise to get back to on your proposal as soon as I have the time.”

“Of course, Senator,” replied the man, “I look forward to your response.”

Neither you or Anakin said anything until you were out of the banquet hall. “Thank you so much, Ani. I don’t know how much longer I could have listened to him,” you said, letting go of his hand.

His hand followed yours, trying to catch it again. It was a small movement that you almost missed. “You looked like you were about to fall asleep,” he laughed, “Obi-wan’s waiting for us back in our room.”

“Waiting for us? It almost sounds like the two of you have something planned.”

“Something like that,” replied Anakin with a small shrug.

A small laugh slipped past your lips, “well I can’t wait to find out what it is then.”

————

When you arrived at your destination Anakin wasted no time ushering you through the door. On the other side, you were greeted by Obi-wan. His fingers still lingering in his beard as if he had been deep in thought before you walked in.

“It took you long enough,” stated Obi-wan.

“I’m sorry Master,” replied Anakin. You watched a smirk curl at the edge of his lip, “you wouldn’t believe how many people wanted to talk to our sweet Senator.”

Obi-wan approached you slowly a smirk forming on his lips as well, “I can only imagine. Did you say anything to her?”

“I thought I’d leave that to you.”

You could feel their eyes on you, watching every little move you made while listening to their interaction. Their gaze was hungry and full of an intensity you hadn’t seen from either of them before. A shiver raced down your spine, from fear or anticipation. You couldn’t tell.

Obi-wan slowly circled you as he spoke, his body nearly touching yours. “You see, Anakin and I are tired. Tired of what, you might ask?”

You shuddered away from the spark you felt from his fingers grazing over your check.

“You’ve been such a little minx lately. Teasing us with something we can’t have.” He nodded his head signalling for Anakin to take his place behind you. You could feel his fingers already playing with the zipper of your dress.

Anakin’s calloused fingers trace the ridge of your spine and stopped when he hit the top of your dress, “ After all that teasing, we figured it would only be fair if we got to do some teasing of our own. And ultimately give you what you want, if you’re good.” 

You shivered once again, there was doubt that it was from anticipation this time.

Obi-wan’s thumb gently brushed over your bottom lip, “if this is what you want?”

“Yes.” Your response was breathy and quiet. In a moment of boldness, you leaned forward to catch his lips with your own but were stopped by a strong hand holding your jaw in place.

He chuckled, his face impossibly close to your own. “Someone’s eager. Patients is a virtue, Senator.” His piercing blue eyes held your gaze and you could only manage a small nod in response. “Anakin.”

“Yes, Master?” Anakin’s fingers were toying with the top hem of your dress as if he was trying to resist the urge to just tear it off you.

“How do you think she would look without the dress?” His eyes never left yours as he spoke.

Anakin chuckled lowly, “I know for a fact what she’s wearing underneath is much prettier. Want me to take it off, Master?”

“Yes, I think I do,” replied Obi-wan. He tilted your face closer to his and ran his thumb over your lip once more before pulling you into a needy kiss. His lips were rough against your soft ones and he was quick to add his tongue to the mix. You let out a small and satisfied moan at the feeling.

Meanwhile, Anakin got work unzipping your dress; moving painfully slow. He took his time, lips brushing over every new inch of skin as it was revealed to him. Between the after-effects of the alcohol and your rising arousal, your mind began to swirl. Trying so hard to pick a sensation to focus on but ultimately failing.

When your dress fell from your shoulder you shivered from the coolness of the room and then from the feeling of Obi-wan’s large hands gently caressing the tops of your breasts. His eyes had left yours and had moved down to focus on the lacy bottoms you still wore.

“You’re right Anakin. This is much prettier.” You watched the lust completely cloud his eyes. “What I’m wondering is why you wear something like this, my sweet? Were you hoping this would happen?”

“I- uh,” you tried to answer but you just couldn’t find the words. Part of you had wanted something like this to happen since you had met the two Jedi. But that was the part of you that held your fantasies, things you never expected to happen.

Yet here you were; their hands wandering aimlessly across your body. And there was an undeniable heat forming between your legs and a strong need for more. More of what? You weren’t sure, but you needed more.

You opened your mouth to whine when Anakin’s lips brushed against your neck. He was gentle at first but slowly increased the pressure of his lips. He took the liberty of littering your neck with a few light nips. Earning another moan from you that was only drawn out when Obi-wan’s delicately ran over your nipples. You didn’t miss the pleased smile that flashed on his face as they perked up under his touch. But it still wasn’t enough. In a weak attempt to quell the ache at your core, you rubbed your thighs together.

Your actions only earned you a chuckle from the ruddy haired Jedi. One of his hands dipped below the curve of your breast and down the rest of your body to gently stroke your sex. It was enough to make your breath catch and your bottom lip find a home between your teeth. Even through your bottoms, Obi-wan could feel the wetness that was beginning to pool there. “Someones feeling needy. Anakin, I think she could use your help, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” replied Anakin, ready to take Obi-wan’s plan before you.

You felt his bread brush your neck as he leaned towards you, his lips mere centimetres away from your ear. His fingers slipped just beneath the waistband of your bottoms and lightly tugged. “Take these off for me, darling.”

“Yes,” you breathed out. Your wrist was caught in a tight grip before you had the chance to remove the article of clothing.

“Sir,” Obi-wan’s voice was firm as he spoke.

“What?” you couldn’t stop a small edge of confusion creeping into your voice.

“Call me sir,” his grip loosened up on your wrist, but only slightly.

“Yes sir,” those words leaving your lips were music to Obi-wan’s ears.

He placed a kiss directly underneath your ear, “good girl.” It was almost sinful the way the words flowed effortlessly from his lips. You needed him; you needed both of them, now.

When his hand released yours you were quick to remove the undergarment. And Anakin was even quicker when it came to filling the place left vacant by Obi-wan. “What would you like me to do to her, Master?”

Obi-wan’s fingers came to toy with his beard as he thought. You personally didn’t care what he did, as long as he did it soon. “You really should feel how wet our sweet Senator is before doing anything else.”

“Of course, Master.” One of Anakin’s fingers slipped between your folds pulling out a hiss of pleasure from you. He circled your clit for a moment before removing his finger. You whimpered from loss of contact but it ultimately went ignored. “You’re right about how needy she is, we really should do something about that.”

“Yes, we should.” Turning your head you saw him slipping out of the majority of his robes, leaving himself in only his trousers. After debating for a moment he picked up the cloak and slipped it back over his bare torso. “I have a feeling,” he mused, “that this may be easier on a bed.”

Wordlessly you followed the two men into one of their bedrooms, you weren’t sure who it belonged too. Obi-wan was the first to climb onto the bed. He looked rather relaxed with his legs spread out and his back resting against the headboard. He motioned for you to come to him and you were quick to obey. When you straddled him he shook his head, “more like this, darling.” He repositioned you so your head rested on his chest and your upper-half met your spread legs at a gentle angle.

Anakin was hurridly throwing off the last of his clothes. You couldn’t stop your eyes from hungrily roaming up and down his body. You stopped when you reached his cock, breath hitching at the thought of how it would feel inside you.

Obi-wan’s chest vibrated in a quiet chuckle, obviously finding some amusement in your reaction. “You really are a little slut, aren’t you.” the absent way he said it made it sound if he was thinking aloud but none the less the name brought a flush to your cheeks and a fresh surge of desire.

“Are you almost ready Anakin?” the man behind you asked; his fingers tracing the curve of your neck over and over again.

“I’m waiting for you, Master,” replied Anakin.

“Why don’t we start with your fingers then,” said Obi-wan, “she seems to like that.” As if to prove his point his fingers came to gently rub your clit; just long enough for a moan to leave your lips. He lifted his fingers to your mouth. “Open,” the word was quiet but commanding none the less. As soon as your lips parted two of his fingers found a space between them. You could feel a hum reverberate through his chest as your tongue ran over him. It was becoming increasingly difficult for you to ignore the sign of Obi-wan’s arousal agaisnt your back.

Anakin’s only response to the scene before him was a mischevious smirk. He eventually settled between your legs, his face level with your sex. His first touch was painfully slow; moving up one thigh and then down the other. He loved watching you shiver under his touch.

He continued like this for a while, you weren’t quite sure just how long. When his thumb finally brushed against your sensitive numb your moan was one of relief as much as pleasure. Even then he was still slow, taking the chance to savour how you felt underneath his fingers. When you started to squirm a pressure held your hips in place.

Obi-wan must have been able to sense your concern over the sourceless restraint. “It’s just the force, darling.”

You were focused on Obi-wan and his words when curled a finger inside you. You gasped from the suddenness of it.

Obi-wan’s fingers found your hair, tangling themselves in the soft locks. “You look so beautiful like this. And you’ve been such a good girl so far. Should I tell Anakin to use his mouth? Would you like that my sweet?”

“Yes sir,” you whimpered, Anakin now lazily thrusting two fingers into your soaking cunt.

“Well, you heard her Anakin. Use your mouth.”

“Of course Master,” he eagerly placed a kiss on each of your thighs, taking the opportunity to suck small marks into your skin. You had expected him to remove his fingers when his tongue began to work on your sensitive nub yet they continued to thrust in and out. Always curling to hit that perfect spot inside you.

Your moans grew in volume and frequency and you felt your release building inside you. You were so close when you felt Anakin’s hand and mouth leave you abruptly.

“You’re being too loud, darling. We can’t have anyone hearing us now, can we? Let’s find something to preoccupy that pretty little mouth of yours.” Obi-wan gently eased you up and motioned for Anakin to relax on the bed.

Obi-wan leaned forward, his bread tickling the shell of your ear as he spoke, “I imagine you’d look absolutely lovely with Anakin’s cock in your mouth. Don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

You could feel his smirk, “then I suggest you don’t keep him waiting. He can be so impatient.” He nudged you gently in Anakin’s direction.

You crawled over to him quickly coming to rest between his legs. You took a moment to just watch him.

Anakin saw it as hesitation and in an attempt to spur you on he propped himself up; his hand playing with a lock of your hair, “Don’t be nervous, I promise to be gentle with you.”

“I’m not nervous,” you start, “I was just admiring the view.”

You place you a light kiss on the head before licking up the beads of precum that had gathered there. His deep groan only made you want more. You slipped as much of his length into your mouth, your hand circling around what was left. You wanted to move slowly, force him to endure what you had. But when his hands tangled into your hair and his hips bucked into your mouth, no matter how gentle, you knew he was setting the pace and there was nothing you could do to change that. 

Obi-wan’s large hand ran up the arch of your back once again splitting your attention between the two men. “Hmmm, I was right. You really go look gorgeous like that, and you take him so well. Maybe I should properly reward you this time.” He moved around until he was positioned directly underneath your raised sex.

He patted your thigh just hard enough to get attention, “sit.”

You couldn’t help but squirm once seated on his face, his beard tickled far more that you had anticipated. But his hands took hold of your hips and held you in place. The warmth of his tongue licking a slow line up your slit had you moaning against Anakin’s cock. The added stimulation pulling a stream of curses from the young man. 

Obi-wan couldn’t help but chuckle, the feeling sending shivers through your entire body and once again causing you to moan.

Anakin was getting sloppy. His thrusts speeding up and the grip on your hair tightening almost the point of pain. His release was coming, and you were more than happy to help speed up the process.

You were prepared when you felt his hips stutter and cock quiver in between your lips. You eagerly swallowed as much of him as you could, relishing in the way he watched you with hooded eyes.

You gasped as your mouth left him, your lungs trying to fill with air. Your attempt was foiled when Obi-wan’s tongue began to focus on a particularly sensitive part of your sex. His name slipped past your lips like a prayer and continued to do so until Anakin caught you in a heated kiss.

You could feel it coming again, that release you needed so badly. With every passing second knot in your stomach tightened, and then it broke all at once. You clung to Anakin, your fingers digging in his back and your desperate moans muffled by his lips.

Obi-wan did bother moving until you had finished riding out your orgasm. But when he did he was sitting up and pulling you around to face him. You weren’t sure when he had taken off his pants but he was as bare as you and Anakin now.

You dipped your head to take his cock in your mouth when he stopped you, “not tonight, darling. I need to be inside you. Now.”

You straddled him, the feeling of him pushing into you slowly had your lower lip between your teeth as you tried to hold back the loud moan that threatened to escape. He stifled his own moan by burning his face into your neck. “You feel incredible, darling,” he groaned against your sweat-covered skin.

Obi-wan’s hips moved up to meet yours in deep langued strokes; his lips kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

You felt the bed shift behind you as Anakin sat behind you. His lips were soft as they moved across your shoulder blades, but this was contrasted by the hand that had reached around you and worked mercilessly at your clit and the other that pulled at your nipple.

You could feel another orgasm sneaking up on you, the two men working wonders on your body. When it hit your vision flashed white for a moment and a mess of the two names mixed together left your lips in a loud moan. The way your walls flutter around Obi-wan only served to spur him on until he found his own orgasm only moments later. He was quick to pull out and cover your thighs in his sticky seed.

You were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat and breathed heavily. You were still recovering when Anakin scooped you up and set you down on your back. “My turn,” he mumbled as he kissed you, his lips frantic and needy.

He eased himself into you slowly, aware of just how sensitive you were at the moment. His pace was quicker than the one Obi-wan had set and rougher. You nails dragged down his back as the kiss became a mess a teeth and tongue.

Once again Anakin felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge. He hips sped up, chasing his orgasm. “On your, stomach? Can I,” he groaned out. It was hardly coherent yet you understood him perfectly.

“Yes,” you moaned.

Moments later he was slipping out of you and covering your stomach with ropes of his warm seed. He continued to hove above you, his breath coming out in shallow pants. He leaned his head down to rest against yours and you giggled when his hair tickled your cheek.

———–

Later, after you had all managed to get cleaned up, you lay between the two men. Your eyes were dropping from the exhaustion of your previous activities. “We really should do that again,” you mumbled.

“If we do, I get to be in charge next time,” stated Anakin, his fingers running through your hair.

Obi-wan gave him a quizzical look, “No, I don’t think so. I had far too much fun.”

“Sharing is caring Obi-wan,” replied Anakin.

“Out of all the things I’ve ever said to you, that’s what you choose to remember?” scoffed Obi-wan

Anakin shrugged, “only when it gets me what I want.”

You giggled and fell asleep before hearing the end of their childish argument.


End file.
